


To Each His Own

by Jessie130



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, First time writing, M/M, angst im so sorry, will involve ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie130/pseuds/Jessie130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really first time writing ^-^;</p>
<p>POV might change because I really don't have a certain way to write down to point, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Each His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Really first time writing ^-^;
> 
> POV might change because I really don't have a certain way to write down to point, sorry.

 

** Ryan's POV **

 

He could hear his screams, his antagonizing screams. His vision was fuzzy and he could barely see anything, but he slowly moves his head around anyways, trying to find him. Gripping at the ground for support with his hands, he jerks in surprise at the slippery feeling of smooth concrete, and the sticky feeling of blood on his fingers.  _"Where am I?"_ he wonders, unable to answer it himself, as he had no memory of the past few hours that had recently passed. He had no idea why he could hear Gavin screaming in agony, or why he had blood on his hands. " _I've killed plenty of people, of course there is blood on them..."_ the thought comes from no where, and makes him cringe inwardly, hating the reality of it.

 

Once his vision cleared, he looked around once more, his eyes taking in a damp and molding warehouse, darkness surrounding him. Apparently whoever was making Gavin scream couldn't afford to pay a damn light bill. He chuckled softly at the thought, but immediately regretted making that sound as he heard metal slam against metal and the screams die down, turning into harsh and pained pants. He pushes himself up into a sitting position quickly, wincing at a harsh stab of pain in his legs. Looking down he growls softly at seeing his left pants' leg torn from the knee down, along with a lot of blood and a skinned leg. He grips his shirt, feeling multiple tears in it, surprised he hadn't noticed them earlier. He could hear footsteps now, coming closer and closer to him. He was unarmed, and injured, with no way to walk it seemed like.

 

Looking up towards the sound he waits with baited breath, watching a door way that stood opposite of him. Across the room, a shadow looming against the frame. Soon a figure comes and stands in the middle of it. Focusing on the new human he sees a white coat, probably a lab coat, spattered with a considerable amount of blood and other abnormal liquids. Bringing his eyes up to see who it was his eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat, gripping at his shirt even tighter.

 

"N-No! It...It can't be y-you!" he cries out in surprise, eyes filled with betrayal.

 

A dark chuckle is all he gets in return as the other slowly makes his way into the room, a kitchen knife soaked in blood gripped in his right hand. He twirls it around as he stares down at Ryan, a evil grin across his face. "Now now Ryan. Don't act so surprised," he seems to purr out, making his way closer to Ryan. "You had to assume it was me. I am a horrible actor after all. It was so  _hard_ pretending to like you all, I could barely wake up anymore, knowing I had to spend the day with you faggots".


End file.
